


An Act of Changing Everything and Yet Nothing

by KayCeeBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DOMA/Prop 8, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Running, pushy little brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeBabe/pseuds/KayCeeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean receives the most important news he can think of one morning on a run. Naturally he runs home to his boyfriend, Castiel, to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Changing Everything and Yet Nothing

Dean stopped to catch his breath, like he did every morning on his early run. Breathing heavily and checking the time on his wristwatch, Dean turned and looked up at the sky. The rising sun was so stunning during this time of year; the brittle leaves just barely holding onto the tree branches. The clouds indecisive in whether they should send rain or snow. The purple sunrays quietly bled into the splashing reds and oranges of the endless sky as Dean checked his pulse and continued running.   
He was caught off guard when his phone started ringing from his pocket, remembering the single time he took Cas running with him. All Dean had wanted to do was show him the rising sun, show him how beautiful the sky was when no one else was watching. Dean went along to say something cheesy involving Cas’ eyes. Dean laughs as he remembers the out of breath threat he received from Cas when they returned home. “That was beautiful, honey. But if you ever take me out this early to do _physical activity_ again, I will end you.”   
Dean stopped at a crosswalk and checked his pulse once more, waving and smiling at the driver who just flipped him off, Dean answered his still ringing phone.

“Winchester.” Dean automatically knew the frantic voice on the other end of the line. Grew up hearing the fear and joy and pure happiness being constantly laced through that voice.   
”Sammy? Whoa, buddy, calm down. What happened?” Dean stood up straight and alert, because whatever made the infamous _Sam Winchester_ out of breath with excitement must be _huge._

“Dean, Dean check your email.”  Dean stared at his foot as it stilled in its motion of kicking up lose dirt. _His email?_

“Dude, what could possibly be on my –“   
”Dean, just check your fucking email!” Dean blinked in confusion as the other line went dead. All right then, Email it was.   
Dean fished out his Ipod from his pocket and unplugged his headphones as he leaned against a nearby lamp post and checked his email.

**Inbox (1)**

**From Sam Winchester:**

 Dean!! Oh god dean! Read this article! I cant believe both you and cas are so blind that you didn’t even realize the most important news ever is happening all around you.   
 

Dean furrowed his brow yet opened up the attached link that sent him to the article his baby brother was freaking out about. He almost dropped his Ipod the first time he read the title, almost tripped running the second time he read it, and the third time his heart literally stopped.   
  
                                                ~:~

Cas was in bed, sleeping, like he always does before the sun comes up, when one sweating and out-of-breath Dean Winchester came crashing into their room making all the noise humanly possible. _What now?_  
”Dean I swear to God, if this house is not burning down, you better have a good reason to be –“   
”CAS! Shut it!” Dean hissed as he practically flung himself onto the bed. _Seriously? Now I’ll have to wash these sheets too?_

Cas continued on with his rant about early morning wake up calls, still completely oblivious to the abrasive piece of technology his boyfriend was shoving in his face. It’s too damned early for this bullshit.

“Dean, I understand your excitement, but couldn’t it just wait for like 3 more hours?”   
Dean growled, really fucking growled, at Castiel. As if Cas is the one who’s being obnoxious here.

“Cas please. Just read the fucking Article and say yes already!”   
_yes to what?_  
Dean shook his Ipod in Cas’ face for emphasis and Cas finally, _finally,_ read the tiny words on the screen.

 

**_“Supreme Court Strikes Down DOMA, Declines to Rule on Prop. 8.”_ **

 

Cas reads it twice to make sure he didn’t just make these things up in his sleep-deprived state. If the way Dean is practically shaking with excitement is anything to go by, Cas would say that yes (YES!) this is so fucking real it hurts.   
”Baby,” is all Cas can say as he stares dumbfounded at his partner.

Dean smiles so wide that Castiel knows his cheeks are physically hurting by now.   
”Baby,” is all Dean says in return as Castiel quickly reads the rest of the article.

 

“With its rulings Wednesday overturning the 1996 Defense of Marriage Act and allowing same-sex marriages to resume in California, the Supreme Court made a major contribution to the growing sense of political inevitability for full legal rights for same-sex – “ 

Castiel stops abruptly and looks back up at Dean who is still in his ridiculous running shorts, his hair all over the place, and his cheeks outstandingly rosy from the pure adrenaline rushing through him. His words play back in Castiels head like a song that was specifically written for him, _“Cas please, just read the fucking article and say yes already!”_ Cas’ eyes budge out of his head as he locks eyes with the man who unknowingly proposed to him no more than 3 minutes ago.

“Dean –“   
Deans smile doesn’t slip, his confidence doesn’t fall, his loving gaze doesn’t break. He stands tall and asks the one question he has been _dying_ to ask the only person he loves more than anything else in the world. And his partner can finally, after so many fucking years, he can finally say ‘yes’.   
”Marry me, Cas.”   
Castiel blinks and suddenly he has an arm full of _Dean._ Dean in all his stupid unromantic ways of charming Castiel, Dean and his sweaty exterior, Dean and his tight fucking running shorts that always make an appearance even though Cas complains every time he sees them.   
Castiel kisses his partner, _no, his husband,_ with such fiery passion that he truly doesn’t need to give an answer out loud. But the two have been waiting and hoping and praying for year after year to be able to say the two lines that’ll change everything and yet nothing.   
”Yes, Dean, Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feeling about DOMA, okay?  
> I had this idea in my head for WEEKS and I finally decided to post it. :)  
> Enjoy.  
> Beta'd by Goose. (@mrmomolad)


End file.
